


Tender

by ButteredToast



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V, trikey - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredToast/pseuds/ButteredToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing hurt more than seeing everything he'd built come crashing down, except the betrayal of the one person Trevor hold most dear. <br/>He'd never thought he'd take things too far, but by the time the blood had started to pool around him, it was too late. And he couldn't bring Michael back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

Trevor slammed the door of his trailer with unnecessary force, causing it to bounce back and then click shut. His chest heaved up and down as he rested his palms on the countertop.  Anger throbbed inside his skull, and Trevor could barely see straight.   
 This was it.  The final test, and Michael blew it. He not only blew it, but in doing so had obliterated any chance of forgiveness that Trevor had.   
 “Lying, cheating, cock-sucking SNAKE!”   
He pounded his fist against the counter, causing several empty beer bottles to roll off and shatter on the floor.  Trevor snatched the top half of a broken bottle off the floor, and with a a spasmodic fury, dug it into the wallpaper, wrenching the pointed, sharp end down. Down. Down.  If only it was Michael he was ripping into right now, if only he was standing right there so he could-.    
A light clatter of hurried footsteps alerted Trevor to a presence on the front porch.    
“Trevor! T, hey! Are you gonna let me the fuck in?”  
 Trevor left the bottle wedged in the wall and backed away from the door.  
“What the?!”   
Trevor slipped on a piece of broken glass, and grabbed at the counter to catch himself, but only succeeded in turning on the stove as his hand pressed the knob down.  He fell with a thud on the tile, and cursed.   
Suddenly, there was a loud rapping on his front door.  
 “Trevor Philips! I need. To. Talk. To. You.”   
 With every syllable, he jiggled the knob on the door.   
 “Well well Mikey, we don’t get everything we want in life, now do we?”   
He stood up shakily, dusting the bits of glass off his trousers, and began to limp casually over to the door. He could faintly make out Michael from behind the screen door.   
 “For example, I wanted a friend. One that wouldn’t stab me in the back, abandon me, break all the promises he made.”  Suddenly, his pace quickened and he slammed a fist on the screen door, causing Michael to stumble back.   
“BUT I DIDN’T FUCKING GET THAT, INSTEAD I GOT A SNAKE!”    
He narrowed his eyes.   
 “YOU.”    
Trevor could now see the latter more clearly, and the concern in his blue eyes.  The eyes he’d looked into when Michael had promised so much to him.  The eyes he looked into when he said he loved him.  The eyes that now stared upon him, unblinking and unbelieving.  Trevor stepped back, chuckling darkly.    
“A man can say a lot of things, but does he really mean them? Do they mean anything to him?”    
He caught Michael’s gaze again, and smiled coldly.    
“Apparently not,” he hissed.    
Michael said nothing, and turned away from Trevor, and leaned against the screen door.   
 “I’m sorry,” he quaked at last.    
Trevor looked down at his boots, and balled his fist.  
 “You said what you had to say. Whether I accept it or not, you need to get off of my property, and out of my fucking life.”    
Michael turned on his heel, and Trevor could see the tears of desperation forming.   
 “No no no, you need to……you have to understand……I-I didn’t……it was a slip up.”    
Michael sniffed loudly, and clutched the screen.  “God damn it, I love you T. I just get lonely when you’re not there. That’s why I was with another guy.”   
Michael’s voice got soft, and sorrowful.  “I didn’t screw him because I loved him, I just get…….so lonesome without you.  I love you, and only you.”    
Trevor was silent for a moment, until he threw a punch at the wall and unleashed his verbal rage.  
 “A GODDAMN SLIP UP?! OH, SO WHAT? WAS IT A SLIP UP BECAUSE YOU GOT LONELY AND USED SOMEONE, OR WAS IT BECAUSE I FINALLY CAUGHT YOUR FAT, LYING ASS IN THE ACT?!”    
He wiped his bloodied knuckles on his pants, and paced like a rabid dog.  He noticed a burning smell had filled the cramped space, and saw that the pan on the stove was overheating. As he went over to turn the stove off, a frightening crash sounded behind him, and he turned to find the door on its hinges, and Michael standing in his front room, a few paces away.  Trevor snarled and raised his fists.  “Get OUT!”   
Michael took a step forward, and Trevor a step back, but he bared his teeth ferociously.  
" T-Trevor please……we can talk it out…….r-remember? Like before……..and it’ll be alright again.“    
Trevor felt the hair on his arms prick up.    
“Don’t. Test. Me.”    
Michael stepped forward, but Trevor did nothing. He stepped forward again, this time, watching Trevor closely.  Trevor held his fists up higher.    
“You think talking will fix this? You think you know me? Well let me tell you.”   
Michael stepped forward again.  Trevor stood his ground, a venomous look about him.   
 “You have no fuckin’ idea of what I’m capable of.”    
Suddenly, Michael had his hand on Trevor’s arm. He felt his partner’s erratic breathing, and the veins under his skin pulse.  Trevor watched as Michael trailed his fingers up his arm, until they settled upon the tattoo, the grim reminder of Michael’s betrayal, ten years ago.  His fingers stayed for a moment, and Michael gave Trevor the tiniest smile, eyes full of hope and tears.   
Without warning, Trevor lunged for the hot pan on the stove, and swung it, directly into Michael’s face. For a split second, he saw Michael’s small grin melt into one of terror, before the searing pan smashed into his face, full on.   
An agonized scream filled the room, as well as the scent of burning flesh, as Michael stumbled backwards, but Trevor realized something as he let go of the pan.  It stayed plastered to Michael’s face, and muffled his unearthly cries of sheer horror.   
He doubled over, and suddenly, his screams magnified and Trevor watched as the pan started to pull away from Michael’s face, tearing away the flesh, tissues, and veins.  
Michael was screeching now, and with a sickening splat, the pan finally tore away from his face, and clattered to the floor. Michael stood silent for a moment, the goop inside his eye sockets running in rivulets down his suit, and the deep, raw red of his face glistening in the dull light. Trevor stared right back, unmoving. Then, Michael fell to the floor, dead.   
His muscles twitched for a moment as the blood seeped copiously across the tile.   
Trevor stooped, and with shaking hands, picked up the pan, and turned it over. The underside was a grotesque plaster of organic matter and flesh, seared and still smoking.  
Trevor dropped the pan, and leaned over his once best friend. As he turned over the corpse, he clasped his hands over his mouth, trying not to vomit. The flesh had been stripped off the bone, and the little skin that was left was an angry red, and charred black around the edges.   
The prominent bone of his nostril to his forehead was visible, and the blood that ran down pooled in his sockets, mixing with his once, vibrant blue eyes that had been melted away.   
It mixed and made a light pink color, and the smell was ten times worse of when he’d shot some guy with a flare gun, so many years ago.   
With Michael at his side. Michael who had been there for him, despite his faults and screw ups. Michael who had pulled him out of misery and depression. Michael who had given him meaning. The Michael who had betrayed him and made Trevor hate him so much, was no more.   
He lifted up Michael’s disfigured face, and he leaned forward, until his lips touched the place where Michael’s should’ve been. It tasted raw and metallic.   
Tender.   
His eyes grew wide when the realization hit him, that he’d never laugh or cry with Michael again.   
Trevor felt hot tears pour out, and a strangled cry scraped the back of his throat.   
For the first time, Trevor felt his stomach grow knotted at the sight of a dead body, and with hysterical sobs, rushed out of the trailer. He slid into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the lot as fast as he could, speeding down the highway until he could no longer be seen from his own front porch, and away from everything that haunted him so.

**Author's Note:**

> Good day or night dear reader, which ever rules your hemisphere at the moment.   
> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction  
> (In the sense that it made you either have intense feelings of pain and Trikey feels. You know what I'm talking about.)   
> Keep in mind that it was my first on this site.
> 
> Leave kudos and hopefully keep an open mind to all sorts of stories, as they are expressions of creativity.


End file.
